1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates broadly to a system for bone fracture fixation. More particularly, this invention relates to an improved method and a related system for fixation of fractures of the metacarpal, metatarsal, and phalangeal bones.
2. State of the Art
Metacarpal fractures are very common. Immobilization of the metacarpal bone on either side of the fracture is imperative for proper healing. However, the location of the fracture presents several difficulties to ideal immobilization.
The most frequently used treatments for immobilizing the fracture are splinting and casting. However, due to the location of the metacarpal bones, these treatments fail to maintain proper fracture reduction in the metacarpal bones. Strong fixation is possible with techniques using plates, fixation screws, and fixation pins attached to the affected bones through operative treatment. While these types of fracture reduction devices are commonly used in larger bone fractures, e.g., ulnar, tibial, or femoral fractures, such operative treatment generally implies a formidable incision and exposure of the fracture site. Therefore, these techniques are often judged to be too invasive for the relatively small and fragile metacarpal bones.
An alternative less invasive technique has been used in which a small incision is made in the skin proximal the metacarpal bone, a boring tool is inserted through the incision and is used to drill a small hole into the metacarpal bone, the boring tool is removed, and then the physician feeds the pin through the incision and into the small unseen bore in the bone. However, feeding the pin through the skin is a blind operation with no manner provided for indicating to the physician the relative location of the pin and the small hole bored in the bone. As such, the technique is objectionable to both physician and patient as blind feeding can result in exacerbating damage to the surrounding tissue.